Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for winding a continuous length of material onto individual, successively fed cores, with a taken-up roller, across the extent of which the material is fed in, a finishing roller, both rollers being driven in the same direction of rotation at the same circumferential speed, a magazine feeder attachment for cores, a core transfer by means of which a core that is placed in readiness in the magazine is brought into a winding-on position in contact with the take-up roller, a transfer arrangement, by means of which the partially wound roll of material is brought into a finishing-off position in contact the finishing roller, with a cutting mechanism for cutting the length of material, which can be applied to a section of the length of material between the take-up roller and the finishing roller, a laying arrangement, which is associated to the take-up roller, for fixing the start of a new section of the length of material round a new core and a roll guide that is associated to the finishing roller.
With such devices, it is important that the new start of the section of the length of material is fixed quickly and securely round the new core.